


My Sisters

by multifandom101



Series: Amelink One-Shots [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom101/pseuds/multifandom101
Summary: Maggie and Meredith meet their new nephew
Relationships: Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd
Series: Amelink One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732252
Kudos: 19





	My Sisters

Amelia had been in labor for hours, and she was finally able to hold her little peanut in her arms. She had waited so long to be able to hold her baby and he was finally here. Link and Amelia were so happy, they went through a lot, and at that moment nothing else mattered. They both laid on Amelia’s bed, Amelia holding their baby in her arms. She never wanted to let him go, part of it was fear that the moment she let him go she would lose him. And another part of her just wanted to hold him, she was in awe with him. Link couldn’t stop smiling at the scene in front of him, Amelia holding their little peanut. All the fear he had of being a father seemed to be washed away when he saw the little peanuts face. He never knew he could love someone so much, aside from Amelia, but he loved his son and would do anything and everything to protect him. 

Link had convinced Amelia to sleep given that she had been in labor for hours. She was hesitant at first but then gave in since she was exhausted. Link was sitting on the cot next to Amelia’s bed, holding their newborn baby. He could never get enough of holding him in his arms. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door before he could open it, Meredith and Maggie appeared from the other side of the door. Amelia heard the knock on the door and woke up

“Hey, we just wanted to come meet the baby. Hope we didn’t wake you,” Maggie said 

“It’s fine, come on in,” Amelia said as she tried to sit up. 

“Omg he’s so little,” Maggie said walk-in giver to Link who had the baby

“Can I?” Meredith asked Link, handed her the baby. He started fussing.

“Oh, it’s okay baby,” Meredith said smiling down at her nephew. 

“He’s beautiful. You two definitely make beautiful babies,” she said which caused Amelia and Link to let out a small laugh. Meredith then passed the baby over to Maggie. 

“So have you figured out a name?” Maggie asked 

“Uhh not yet, we’re still debating out options,” Amelia said 

“How are you feeling?” Mer asked 

“Okay, I guess considering I just pushed a child out of  _ very  _ small part of my body,” Amelia responded, causing them to laugh 

“We are so happy for you Amelia, you gave birth to a beautiful baby,” Maggie said, Amelia turned to face Link and they smiled at each other. This was their family now, them and their little peanut. 

“Derek would be so proud of you, he would’ve loved to be here,” Mer said, this caused Amelia to start tearing up. She missed her brother so much, she wished he could see how her life turned out. She was happy with the man she loved very much and a baby that she loved more than anything in the world. Link took a hold of her hand and gave her a kiss. Amelia couldn’t be any happier, she had Link, their little peanut and her sisters. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys hope you liked this, sorry for it being so short. If you have any prompts feel free to send them. I am trying to get through the ones I have as fast as I can.


End file.
